


Connections

by Lemonandlimes



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Threesome, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a lemon I thought of where this girl who is April's best friend, Yumi Tang (Or the other way around like Tang Yumi) from middle and high school moves to New York in order to see her bestie and go to the college there. While staying in New York, she finds out about four certain turtles and a rat that April hangs out with. When they find out about Aprils friend they become curious as to how she has the same last name as Hamato Yoshi's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The long Prologue!~

Hana's Pov:  
"Finally finished!" I said plopping onto the couch. I had just finished unpacking and placing my things perfectly. It took me a few hours but it didn't really matter much to me because the job was finally done! I decided to take a nap and eventually fell asleep on the couch until I heard my phone ring about an hour or so later. I sat up and answered it. "Hey Neil, how are ya?" I asked as she chuckled. "Still going to call me that?" She asked as I giggled. "Of course! I've called you that since we first met after all" I said as she giggled. "So when are you going to move to New York?" She asked. "In a week or so" I lied. "Aww! Really? THAT long!?" She asked. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I already got here." I said as I felt her smiling from the other line. "Really!? That's great! You should come over some time!" She said excitedly. "Sure! Where do you live?" I asked. She gave me an address to her apartment and I rushed there in eager to see my friend again. I knocked on the door and she opened it before hugging me. "Hana! It's so good to finally see you again!" She said as I smiled and hugged her back. "Same here, I haven't seen you in a whole year!" I said as I pulled away. April was older than me by a year or so and I'm only 19. "Nice place Neil." I said as she smiled. "Really? Thanks!" She said as she closed and locked the door. I sat on the couch then looked at her. "So do you still work with that one scientist? I think his name was Baxter Stockman, right?" I asked as she shook her head. "No I quit after finding out he wasn't really how I thought he was going to be." "Let me guess, he was a lot ruder than you thought and turned out to be evil, right?" I asked as she looked at me shocked. "How did you know?" April asked in amazement. "I read it in a comic book once. That scenario is so cliche in horror comics."I said as she giggled, "You still read those? Aren't you planning to become a sketch artist or something?" She asked as I nodded. "I need ideas after all." I shrugged. "So what have you made already?" April asked. "Take a look yourself" I said showing her my phone with pictures of my drawings. "You finally finished the picture of you and I when we were in junior high?!" She asked as I nodded. "Yep! It was so fun finishing up the details a few weeks ago." I smiled.

\--3 hour timeskip--

Later that day, I walked home or 'was' should I say. A group of men surrounded me in attempt to mug me but I just smiled. "You should control your dogs before you all get hurt." I said to the leader. "Dogs!? Who are you calling a dog!?" They yelled. "Oh, I wonder who." I said as they all glared at me. "That's it, no one messes with the purple dragons!" Blue haired dude shouted as they all charged me and I got in a fighting stance. Within a second the men were all knocked out unconscious by me and fell onto the ground. "That was no fun" I mumbled before purposely dropping a bracelet on the ground and walking away. There were people watching me and I needed to find out who they were. I walked home and went inside before putting on a simple big T shirt and flopping onto bed. I pretended to fall asleep then heard the window slide open a few minutes later. I heard something being placed on my end table and footsteps go towards the window. I opened my eyes to see a shadowy figure with a purple mask going out the window. I got out bed and looked out the window to see no one there. That was strange.... I didn't even get a clear look at them either!

Hana's Pov: (---2 weeks later---)  
It's been 2 weeks since I've moved to New York. I've gone over to April's a few times to hang out and watch movies together. I also got a job as a pizza delivery person and work on the weekends most of the time. Today was a Sunday night and I went to work like usual then left like usual. Nothing out or the ordinary so I got out my skate board and rode it to the tallest building in the city where I ran onto the roof of the building. It was pretty far up but I could get up there. I sat at the edge of the roof and stared at the beautiful starry sky as the evening breeze blew past me, my hair flowing in the wind. I looked over the side to look at the streets, watching the people below. "Hey, what are you doing over there? It's dangerous!" A voice called out. My eyes widened. 'How did someone get up here?! I'm the only one who can get up here! Oh well, I don't have time for this! I need to go before I get caught! ' I thought before standing up. "Hey, what are you- Ah!" I jumped. A pair of big inhumanly fingers brushed against my waist as I fell lower and lower before I safely landed on a fire escape and ran away, on the rooftops. "Hey! Wait!" The distant voice called out as I continued running. "I don't get it, How did that guy get onto the roof? I even barricaded the door so how did he get onto the roof? The only other way on there is from outside.

Leo's Pov:  
I was out looking for Raph since he just loves going out when we aren't supposed to. I climbed onto the roofs and then got to the very tall building, thinking I could get a birds eye view to find him but instead found a beautiful young girl. She was sitting at the edge of the roof. She looked of the side of the building and I walked closer to her. "Hey, what are you doing over there? It's dangerous!" I said as I saw her tense up. She suddenly stood up and I looked at her confused. "Hey, what are you-Ah!" She jumped off the building and I ran to her, trying to grab her by the waist but she slipped from my grasp. I was expecting to hear a scream but she seemed confident as if she WANTED to die. She landed on a fire escape then ran away on the other rooftops. "Hey! Wait!" I shouted as she ran faster while I just stood there speechless. "She could run just as fast as us?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, but she seemed to have done it before." I told them. Donnie put his chin in his hands and thought for a minute. "I saw a girl too, but she wasn't running on rooftops. Instead she was fighting the purple dragons. She beat them all within a second." Donnie said as we looked at him shocked. "What!?" Raph asked in shock. "She must be stronger than Raph then" Mikey said before getting hit by Raph. "Ow!" He said as Raph chuckled. "My sons." Sensei's voice called out. We turned our attention towards him. "It is time for bed, you all must sleep now" "Okay sensei." I said before we all went to bed. I still couldn't get that girl out of my head, what is she doing to me? I haven't even talked to her but the image of her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

\----The next day----

Hana's Pov:  
I woke up the next day at 8:20 then put on some clothes and got my things together. I went inside and walked in the direction of my university. while halfway there, I noticed that I was actually earlier than usual so I decided to walk into an ally way because that's always fun. I climbed onto the roof and laid down starring at the sky. I put in my ear buds and started listening to music. I sang along softly while thinking about my past, my family, and then my future. My thoughts then trailed to the Shredder and I sat up suddenly and held my head. "No, don't worry about it Hana. It'll be... fine. Just fine." I whispered before checking my watch. "OH MY GOSH!!! I'm going to be late!" I said grabbing my things in a hurry. I got up and ran on the rooftops then heard silent but audible footsteps following me. I sped up quickly, only to get tackled by someone.  
Hana's Pov:  
I was tackled by someone and turned to look at the person. I looked at the person to see that it was a turtle with a red mask that looked like the purple masked shadow that brought me my bracelet a few days ago. "Who are you? A stalker?" I asked seriously. "I'm not a stalker." He said with a strong Brooklyn accent as I raised my eyebrow, "You were following me, wearing a red mask, and armed with weapons." I said as he smirked. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm a stalker." He said as I flashed a little smile before faking a scared look. "A man following a young unsuspecting and helpless girl is totally a stalker" I said as he looked at me in confusion. "You knew I was here. That's why you sped up!" He said as I frowned. "You... suck." I mumbled. "What?" He asked. "It's no fun when the stalker knows that I knew." He seemed to be ticked off now. "I told you, I'm NOT a stalker!" He shouted. "Then are you a pervert?" I asked confused as he looked at me in disgust. "What?! No! Why would you think that!?" He asked. I looked at him then at him arms and back to him. "Because, you are currently pinning me to the ground with your face an inch away from mines." I said as he froze for a second then quickly got up. "Sorry about that." He said looking away with a slight blush. There was something different about his hands when he held my wrists so I grabbed his hands then felt them. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Real tissues, and the texture is just like a real turtle's, and the shell looks real too. This is interesting" I mumbled silently. "What?" He asked "Hold on for a second." I said turning my back to him and putting his hands on my waist. "Whoa, not before the first date." He said as my grip hardened a little. "Don't flatter yourself. I am just testing a theory of mines." I said monotonously before jumping behind him and flicking the back of his head. "hey!" He yelled trying to grab my arm. "Quite the temper you have there. Well I need to go now, maybe we'll see each other again sometime. Nice costume by the way" I said before running off.

Raph's Pov:  
I was out on the surface to go have some fun and ran on the rooftops until I saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair walk into an allyway. She jumped onto the roof and sat on the ground with her legs on the railing of the roof before putting in some ear buds. I watched her as she began to hum and sing along with her music. Her voice... wasn't bad. It sounded really cu- good. I mean good. Her singing was good. A few minutes later, I heard her gasp. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" She panicked, scrambling to collect her things. She started running and I ran after her. She sped up and I narrowed my eyes before tackling her. I pinned her wrists above her head and looked her dead in the eyes. "Who are you? A stalker?" she asked calmly. "I'm not a stalker." I told her simply as she raised an eyebrow, "You were following me, wearing a red mask, and armed with weapons." She said as I smirked. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm a stalker." I said still smirking as she flashed me a little smile before faking a scared look. "A man following a young unsuspecting and helpless girl is totally a stalker" she said in her scared voice as I looked at her in confusion. Unsuspecting? "You knew I was here. That's why you sped up!" I told her as her expression changed and she frowned. "You... suck." I heard her mumble. "What?" I asked a little irritated. "It's no fun when the stalker knows that I knew." My eyes narrowed. "I told you, I'm NOT a stalker!" I shouted. "Then are you a pervert?" she asked confused as I looked at her in disgust. "What?! No! Why would you think that!?" I asked. Why would she think that?! Is she crazy!? She looked at me then at my arms and back to my face. "Because, you are currently pinning me to the ground with your face and inch away from mines." She said as I froze for a second then quickly scrambled to get up. "Sorry about that." I said looking away with a slight blush. How did I forget that I was pinning her down?! I'm so stupid! Suddenly she grabbed my hands then felt them. "What are you doing?" I asked as my blush grew. I heard her mutter something but I didn't understand it. "What?" I asked as she kept looking at my hands in fascination. "Hold on for a second." She said as she turned around and put my hands on her waist. "Whoa, not before the first date." I teased as her grip hardened a little. "Don't flatter yourself. I am just testing a theory of mines." she said monotonously before disappearing and flicking the back of my head. "hey!" I yelled trying to grab her arm. She was quick, I didn't even notice her go behind me! I saw a small smirk on her lips before speaking. "Quite the temper you have there. Well I need to go now, maybe we'll see each other again sometime. Nice costume by the way" The mysterious girl said before running off, leaving me there speechless. She's breathtaking. Sassy, pretty, AND skilled? I then realized something odd. "Costume?" I asked silently before I got a call. I looked at my shell cell and saw that it was Leo. "Yeah what?" I asked. "You better get back now, Sensei is going to wake up in 5 minutes." My eyes widened. "Got it" I said before rushing back him. I jumped onto the couch and got out my comic book just as Splinter walked into the room. "Ah, Raphael, what are you doing?" He asked. "Reading." I said simply. "Raphael?" He asked again. "Yes sensei?" "Your comic book is upside down." He said simply. Crud, I was caught.  
Hana's Pov:  
After my classes, I got a call from my boss. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Hana, are you alright with working overtime today? he asked. "Depends, do I get a little bonus?" I asked. He chuckled "Yeah, so can you?" He asked. "Got it. I'll get there in a bit." "Alright, later" He said hanging up. My boss is like 26 or so and he act's like a fun loving teen! He is so awesome! Lucky for me I have such a cool boss right?

\--timeskip--

I was on my last stop of the night and was on my way back to the motorcycle when I saw some dude hot wiring my ride. "Hey! Get away from my bike!" I shouted. "No way!" He said driving away. I sighed in annoyance. "Seriously? Why do I have to deal with this crap? Oh well. I need to go get my bike back which isn't exactly mines to start with" I said with a little chuckle before rushing after him. I ran faster and faster with each step and eventually caught up with the bike stealer. "W-what the-!" "Hand the bike over NOW" I said with a big cute smile. "What are you!? No human can run this fast!" He exclaimed in both shock and fear. "You mean YOU can't do this. Evidently, I can." I said as he started to panic. "Fine! You can have your stupid bike! Just don't hurt me!" He said as I nodded. "Alright, deal." I said as he pulled over and ran away. I giggled then heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see a giant turtle with an orange mask. "You sure got him good." He said with a laugh. "Yep, he wouldn't mess with me ever again after that." I said with a smirk. "You're cool, I'm Michelangelo or Mikey, what's your name?" He asked. "Hana. And yeah, I'm cool-" I suddenly saw foot ninja's in the distance and froze. "Hey, what's wrong? You aren't scared of me are you? Don't worry I won't hurt you" He said as I looked at him in confusion. "What? No. I'm not worried about that, it's the guys behind you I'm worried about." I said as he turned to see the foot ninjas. "Oh no! Foot ninjas?!" He exclaimed. He... knows who they are?! "Get on" I said abruptly. "What?" He asked. "I said get on. Hurry before they catch up with us." I said as he quickly got on. "Hold on buttercup!" I exclaimed before speeding off. "So, are they after you or me?" I asked seriously. "Dunno. Why would they be after you?" He asked. Why is this dude asking so many questions. "It's... complicated." I muttered. "Oh. Same here." He said as I slowed down and stopped. "What are you doing?" He asked. Again, too much questions. "Here." I tossed him a skate board. "We should split up. You go right, I'll go left. This way they won't catch us both, okay?" I asked as he nodded. "You got it dudette." He said as we both smirked. "Alright, see you later Mikey." I said before driving off. He seems like he could handle this kind of stuff. I looked back to see that the group of foot ninjas split into 2 groups and chased after both me and Mikey. I suddenly remembered about how I was supposed go to Aprils house in 5 minutes or so. I sighed in annoyance "I should probably inform April of this little... predicament." I said to myself

April's Pov:  
I got a call from Hana."Hello?" I asked. "Hey Neil! It's Hana." She said calmly. "Hey! What's up?" I asked. "I might be a little late tonight. I got caught up in something with work-" I suddenly heard metal clanks then her cursing under her breath and gunshots. "Take that!" She shouted. "Oh yeah! As I was saying, I'm kinda caught up with work so instead of showing up at 7:30, I'll be there at around 8:00 or so." She said in a half serious half nervous tone. "Wait! What's going on-" "I don't have time to explain, just hold on till I get there. Later!" She said before hanging up. What was that all about?! Why were there gunshots!? Questions swirled around my mind about what could've happened to her.  
Hana's Pov:  
I shot at the ninja's, missing every shot on purpose. I drove around crazily for the next 20 minutes until I lost them and went back to work. "Yo, what took you so long?" My boss asked. "Some dude stole the bike so I had to track them down and take it back" I explained. "Seriously?" He asked in shock. "Why would I lie about that?" I asked annoyed. "Well you're pissed so I guess I HAVE to believe it." He said as I chuckled. "Heck yeah. You BETTER believe it." I joked. "How'd you even find the guy who stole it?" He asked. "I'm a REALLY fast runner. Anyways, I need to run or I'll be late meeting up with a friend. Bye!" I said rushing out of the pizza shop. I jumped onto the rooftops and ran towards Aprils apartment. I made it to April's apartment and jumped down to her window and knocked on the glass. April looked at me in shock and rushed over to open the window, letting me in. "Hana!?!? What are you doing coming in from the window?" She asked. "It was the fastest way in, I didn't want to be later than I already am" I said as she giggled. "You are you I guess. Well I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second" She said as I smirked. "Be careful of the spooky ghosts!" I said as she slightly glared at me. "Not funny Hana" She said as I let out a little laugh. She left and I sat on her couch and laid on it until I heard the window open suddenly "Hey April, have you seen Mikey? Me and my other two brothers are looking for him." The voice asked. I sat up and saw another giant turtle but with a purple mask. This was the guy who returned my bracelet. "Hey, April's in the bathroom right now. She'll be back in a few minutes or so though. Also, Mikey should be directly forward form the window on the streets on a skate board, or in that general area at least" I said before laying back down. "..." He was quiet. I sat back up and looked at him. "Hey." I said suddenly. "Y-yeah?" He asked. "Why are there so many people dressed as turtles? Don't get me wrong, the costumes are very cool and realistic but why is everyone wearing it? Is this like... a new york thing that April didn't tell me about?" I asked. "U-uh, y-yeah! W-well you see, t-today is annual t-turtle day." He said as I stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Oh. Okay then. New Yorkers sure are weird. With all those evil scientists and ninj-" I froze when seeing Foot ninja's in the distance. "Uh, m-miss?" He asked nervously. I looked at the purple dude. "You're April's friend right?" I asked suddenly, ignoring his question as he nodded. "Tell her that there's some business I need to attend to and I'll hang out with her longer than five minutes next time" I said before walking over to the window. "Wait, are you going to jump?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Are you crazy? You won't survive!" He said as I chuckled. "Aww, your so cute. Don't worry though, I can handle it." I said with a smile as he blushed. "C-cute?" He asked. I nodded. "Yep! You are adorable, especially when you actually worry about a stranger like me. Well, please tell April my little message. Okay?" I asked hopefully as he nodded. "Thanks." I said before jumping out the window and safely landing on the ground. I then ran away from April's apartment as the ninjas chased me "Ugh! You boys sure are persistent!" I said annoyed. I turned around and threw ninja stars at them, causing them all to fall. I then noticed 3 shadows cross over me but ignored them. First I beat them all up then I jumped pass them and grabbed my ninja stars. "Come out you three." I said not turning around. "Hey Hana! That was awesome!!!" Mikey's voice chimed cheerfully. I turned to see Mikey, stalker, and a different turtle. "Hey Mikey, Stalker, other guy. How are ya?" I asked. "I told you, I'm NOT a stalker!" Red dude said annoyed. "Yeah but it's fun" I shrugged. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. "... Pfft!" I turned around and started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked annoyed. I calmed down a little and looked at them. "Do you know what turtle day is?" I asked with a big smile. "Uh... no." They all said. "Alright, that means purple was lying. Thanks guys." I said before starting to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?" The blue masked dude asked. The blue mask's voice! He's-! He's the one who saw me on the roof! "No where important. I might go home though. Today was weird and I need to get my mind off of things." I said shrugging as I walked past them and went home.

Hana's Pov:  
I went home and flopped onto my couch waiting for a few minutes then go back up. I decided to go take a shower then around 10 minutes later got out and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my leather jacket then put on my sneakers before walking out my house. "You guys can come out now. No need to continue watching me." I said as the 3 turtles jumped out of their hiding spots. I looked at them a little boredly then smirked. "So you all are stalkers now?" I asked smugly as they all blushed. "N-no! W-we were just making sure you would get home safely" Blue said. "Nice to know Hero, but you saw me beat up those ninjas. I'm perfectly capable." I said plainly. "Hero?" Blue asked. "I'm calling you that from now on. Blue seems too ordinary." I shrugged. "Why aren't you scared of giant mutated turtles?" Red asked. "mutated animals sound cool. It would be a great topic for a comic book! It's strange yet intriguing at the same time!" They were a little confused. "Are you saying we ain't normal?" Red asked annoyed. "Are you saying you never knew that you guys are giant turtles? At least I didn't say you guys were unattractive. You guys are obviously adorable, your giant turtles!" I shrugged as they all blushed slightly. I let out a small chuckle before taking out my phone and smirking. "Well see you guys later." I said waving and walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Hero asked. "I have a little date with someone by the name of butt kicking. You guys obviously heard of it. Well bye~" I said happily. "Hold on! It's too dangerous for you to go out at this time." Hero said. I turned around and looked at Mikey and Red. "Do you guys really have to deal with this EVERYDAY?" I asked as they nodded sadly. "Hey!" Hero said annoyed at his brothers. I chuckled again. "How sweet. You're actually worried about me? Yet we don't even know each other. You three sure are strange." I said as red scoffed. "You're the strange one. To not even be scared of giant mutated monsters." He mumbled. "You were worried about me. That mean's you guys couldn't be monsters. Well then, I'm leaving now." I said simply before walking away. "I wanna go too then." Blue said. I looked at him a little surprised then regained my posture before turning to him. "... Alright. But don't go butting in with my fun and make sure to hide so I can attract baddies." I said before walking around. I made it to a park and sat on a bench, silently waiting for some creeps to attack and sure enough, some did. A knife was held to my back. "Don't make a sound or you're dead." A gruff voice said. I nodded silently to show my cooperation. "Get up." The person said. Obediently, I stood up. "Now give us all your money." He said as I smirked and chuckled a little. "Sorry but, I don't carry money. Even if I did, I'd never give it to you" I said cockily. "What?" He asked. I grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over onto the ground before turning to look at his friends. "Oh! I remember you guys! I beat you guys up a few days ago!" I said as they narrowed their eyes. "Shut it lady! No one messes with the purple dragons!" Blue haired dude said. "Says the ones who got beat up by a girl. You said that last time too." I muttered loudly. "That's it!" He said rushing me. I jumped over him and kicked his friends onto the ground and knocking them out. I turned to who seemed like the boss and tied him to a tree. "Stay there until the police gets here I guess." I said plainly. "You! You'll pay for this! I'll get you back!" He said as I smirked. "Sure dude. Sure you will" I said not paying attention to him at all. I got a call and picked up. "Yo Neil! How ya doing?" I asked. "I'm fine. Um, I need to talk to you about something." She said seriously. "... Why are you so serious? I didn't do anything right?" I asked. "You tied me to a tree!" Blue haired dude shouted. "Shut up dude and wait till the police get here geez! Stop interfering with my call!" I said annoyed before knocking him out. "Anyways, where's that fun loving Neil I know?" I asked. She chuckled on the other side. "Alright just come meet up with me so I can introduce you to some friends and ask some questions." "Questions? Hold on, I'm not taking a test right?" I asked as Blue, Red, and Mikey laughed. "S-SHUT UP!" I said with a big blush. "What? Are you with someone?" April asked. "Yeah. So where do you want to meet up?" I asked. "Um, lets meet up at...." She told me the address and I chuckled and agreed.  
Hana's Pov:  
I hung up and looked at the others. "Hey, I need to go meet up with my friend Neil. You guys can go home now or something." I said plainly. "But you said we could come with you" Blue said. "Yeah but I'm meeting up with my friend. Do you REALLY want to go meet my friend?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Blue answered casually as I stared at him for a moment. "Alright then, follow me." I said as I began to run and they ran along with me by my sides. "What if Neil faints or something?" Mikey asked. "She already knows the purple guy. I think she'll be fine." "She? I thought you were meeting up with Neil." Red said. "Yeah. That's what I call her at least. Her full name is April O Neil and she wants me to got meet up with her and meet some friends of hers. She said they're a little different so I'm kinda exited." I said with a smile. "April-" "-O-" "-Neil?" The three asked. "Yeah. She's a real nice person and an ex scientist." I said as they looked at each other. "We need to go talk to our brother!!!" They shouted before leaving. I stopped for a second to look at them and then shook my head and ran to go meet up with April. 'Why are they choosing to leave now?' I thought confused. "Oh well, no need to worry about them." I mumbled. I made it to the street where April wanted us to meet and landed in front of her as she squeaked in surprise. "Hey Neil!" I said happily. "Hana! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot how easily scared you get." I teased. "I'm not easily scared!" She argued. "Okay you aren't! So where are your friends?" I asked. "In there" She said pointing to the sewers. "You're kidding me, right?" I asked. She shook her head and I sighed. "You... are sooo lucky I like you or else I would be long gone by now." I muttered. We climbed into the sewers and she lead me through them. She then stopped me and turned to look at me. "Before we go meet them, I want you to know that they aren't normal and they look kinda... different." She said as I nodded. "Okay. You said this earlier." I said as she looked at me seriously. "No I mean it." She said as I chuckled. "There's nothing I can't handle Neil." I said as she lead me into a big room. Mikey, Red, Blue, and Purple were sitting on the couch. Blue and Red were smirking as Mikey and Purple smiled warmly. I just stared at them then turned around and put an arm on the wall to support my weight as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Neil, explain please." I said tiredly. "These are my friends, they've protected me when Dr. Stockman tried to kill me and they have been nothing but kind to me." April said a little panicked. "They protected you?" I asked. "Yeah! And they're good people- er, I mean turtles." She said even more panicked. "Ugh, this sucks. This means I have to do THAT." I muttered. "What? What do you mean?" April asked. I turned back around and walked over to the four and stood 5 feet away from them before doing something that shocked everyone. I kneeled down and lowered my head. "Thank you, for taking such good care of April for me. I apologize if she caused you any trouble and hope you forgive her if she has." I said in a dignified tone. "Lift your head child." An unfamiliar voice said. I did so and looked up to see an old rat behind the turtles. When did he get here? "What is your name child?" He asked. "My name is Hanako Tang or Tang Hanako if you want to be politically correct but call me Hana if you wish. I am 19, a collage freshman and I just moved to New York a few days ago." I said as he froze. "T-Tang?" He asked. I nodded. "Follow me." He said walking away. I looked back at April to see her and the other four nodding then ran after the rat. "Do you, by any chance, know a woman by the name of Tang Shen?" He asked. Again, I nodded. "Yes, I believe I do. That woman was my adopted auntie according to the rest of my family." I said as he went quiet. "I see. So you know what has happened to her and her husband?" "Yes. They were assassinated by another clan leader, were they not?" I asked trying to hide my confusion. He had a little bit of guilt in his expression for some reason. "If I may, how do you know my aunt and uncle?" I asked. "I was your uncle's pet rat." He said as I stared at him for a second then held my chin. ".... If my memory is correct, then that means your name is Splinter, right?" I asked as he nodded. "Ah, I see. That means you're family. My step.... uncle? Anyways, it's nice to meet you Mr. Splinter." I said with a smile. "You have no need to call me Mr. It's as you said, we are family. You may just call me Splinter." He said kindly. "Alright Splinter. So when are you going to tell the others that its not good for them to spy on other's private conversation?" I asked. "What do you mean Hana?" He asked. "Can't you feel them watching? You ARE a martial artist after all." I asked as I felt the air thicken.  
Hana's Pov:  
The others came out from behind a corner we turned earlier and looked at us. "How did you know we were here?" Leo asked. "When I turned to look at April, I saw you guys looking at each other and nod." I shrugged. "And how did you know I was a martial artist Hanako?" Splinter asked. "When you told me to lift my head earlier, I didn't even hear you walk in the room. And the fact that you were my Uncle's pet confirms that suspicion." I said simply. They looked at me in awe and I gave a small smile. "Anyways, your home is amazing. I'm impressed you guys could hide from the outside world for so long." I said changing the mood. "Thank you." Splinter said with a smile. "Well I need to go kick more baddies buts. I'll see you guys whenever." I said as I was about to leave. A hand grabbed my wrist. "Hold on sweetheart, I wanna have a duel with you first." Red said. My eye twitched and I turned to him. "I'm sorry but, what did you just call me?" I asked in a sweet voice. "What? Got a problem with that SWEETIE?" he asked. "Dunno Stalker, does it?" I asked as his eye twitched. "I'm not a stalker! Stop calling me that!" He said annoyed. "Then stop calling me SWEETHEART and SWEETIE! It's only fair" I said crossing my arms. "Like I'm going to do that!" "*sigh* aren't you the second oldest? Try to be more mature." I said with a sly smirk. "I AM mature!" Red said. "Probably but you aren't acting like it now." I smirked as they all looked at me. "Well see ya!" I said walking away. I made my way to the main room when I noticed someone following me. I turned to see Red. "Yo." I said simply. "Hey." There was a long and awkward silence before I started walking away. "Hold on, I want to talk to you." He said as I turned to look at him. "Alright, hurry up and say it or are you going to wait 10 more minutes until you say something." I said boredly. "Why don't you want to fight me?" He asked. "Do you want a real answer?" I asked. He nodded "Hmm... well I guess its because I don't know you yet." I said simply. "I thought it was about me being childish" Red said as I smirked. "So were those gang people but I still fought them." "So you were lying?" He asked. "Yes, obviously." I muttered. "Hey! I can hear you!" Red shouted as I chuckled. "You were supposed to. Anyways, I need to like, leave. So can we speed this up?" I asked. "Wait, does this mean you're gonna fight me?" He asked. "If that means I get home sooner then sure. Might as well" I shrugged. He lead me to the dojo area I guess and stood on the other side of the room. We both bowed and he charged me. Like usual, I just dodged the swings until I was pinned to the wall. This is where I kicked his chest and he flew back. I walked over to him and sat on his chest before I held his sai to his neck. "I win." I said simply before getting up and walking away. "Don't count me out yet toots" Red said charging me again. I just stood there until he was close enough before flipping him over to his shell. "You done yet?" I asked boredly. "Just getting started sweet cheeks." He said as I suddenly appeared behind him and he fell forward. Just then I heard blades and jumped to the side avoiding 2 swords. "Sorry about this but can I join in too?" Hero/blue asked. "Sure thing Hero." I said as he started to swing. I just backed away before jumping over him and tripping him. He fell onto the ground and I looked at the purple masked and Mikey. "I'm guessing you two want to join as well?" I asked as they nodded. "Alright then, come at me." I said as they rushed me with their weapons. Purple swung his bo staff and I caught it with a hand then flipped him over onto the ground. Mikey was next and I just threw my ninja stars at him and that pinned him onto the wall. I dropped Mikey's nun-chucks on the ground and looked at them all. "There, that should be fine." I said as I was starting to walk away. A hand grabbed my ankle and I froze. Visions flashed before my very eyes and I fell onto my knees. "Hana?" Hero's voice asked a little panicked before I fell into someone's arms. "HANA!?" A distant voice called out before I completely blacked  
Leo's Pov:  
After Hana walked away, Raph chased after her. We all looked at each other. "She REALLY doesn't mind us being mutants." Donnie muttered. "That's because she thinks a lot of things are cute. Especially animals." April explained. She then gasped "Wait, did she just say she was going to go home?" April asked. We nodded. "Oh no. Well I need to go catch her before she gets too far!" April said as we followed along. We made it to the main room and watched as Raph lead Hana to the dojo. "I thought she wasn't going to fight him." I muttered. "She must have changed her mind." Donnie said. "Lets go see who'll win!" Mikey said excitedly before running over to the dojo. We curiously followed and saw Hana dodging all Raph's swings before he pinned her to the wall. She showed a smirk and kicked his chest, causing him to fly back. I smirked a little too. She's good. Really good. Hana slowly walked over to him and sat on his chest before holding both his sai to his neck. "I win." she said victoriously before getting up and walking away. "Don't count me out yet toots" Raph said charging her again. She just stood there until he was close enough before flipping him over to his shell. "You done yet?" She asked boredly. 'How is she so good at fighting?' I thought in amazement. "Just getting started sweet cheeks." He said as she suddenly appeared behind him and he fell forward. I had enough. This looked like fun so I ran in and swung my katana's as Hana jumped to the side, avoiding my 2 swords. "Sorry about this but can I join in too?" I asked with a smirk. "Sure thing Hero." She said as I started to swing. Hana just backed away before jumping over me and tripping me. I fell onto the ground and Hana looked at the Donnie and Mikey who were holding their weapons. "I'm guessing you two want to join as well?" She asked as they nodded. She sighed. "Alright then, come at me." She said confidently as they rushed her with their weapons. Donnie swung his bo staff and she caught it with a hand then flipped him over onto the ground. Mikey was next and Hana did nothing but throw ninja stars at him and that pinned him onto the wall. She dropped Mikey's nun-chucks on the ground and looked at them all. "There, that should be fine." She said as she started to walk away. No. It can't be over yet. I reached out to her and grabbed her ankle as she froze before falling onto her knees. "Hana?" I asked a little panicked. I got up and ran in front of her before looking to see her with eyes filled with tears. "D-don't. I-I-" Hana muttered fearfully. I gripped her shoulders tightly and said "What? What are you talking about Hana? You're fine, no one's going to hurt you." she didn't seem to hear me as she continued her rambling. "N-no!" she muttered before falling into my arms. "HANA!?" I called out as she fell unconscious. "Hana?! What happened to her!?" Splinter asked as he and April ran over to us. "I don't know! I just grabbed her ankle and she passed out after saying some weird stuff." I said panicked. "Ugh! I knew this was going to happen again!" April said as we looked at her confused. "This has happened before?" Splinter asked as she nodded. "Whenever someone grabs her left ankle, she just- this happens! It's like a trigger." April said. "Trigger?" I asked. "That's what she called it but she never thoroughly explained it." April told us these things but Donnie examined her and told us that she just needs rest so I put her in my bed. "It looks like I'll have to sleep on the couch." I sighed. April left soon after we convinced her that Hana would be fine which was a very HARD thing to do. I laid on the couch and looked at the ceiling. I couldn't help but somehow feel guilty. The fear in her eyes was just heart breaking. "Leo." A voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I got up and turned around to see Raph standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Raph." I said as he walked over to me and sat in the seat next to me. "What's up?" I asked. "I want you to tell me what Hana said before she passed out." He said suddenly. I was confused on why he cared because he usually doesn't waste time with girls but his glare snapped me out of it. "She just kept saying no like she was afraid of something." I said as he seemed confused. "Afraid? Her? What does this mean?" Raph asked. "It means she's human. Even Hana can have fears and since April said a 'trigger', something bad MUST have happened to her." I said as he nodded. "I see. Well I'm going to bed." He said walking out the room quietly. Raph is acting really strange. I shook off that feeling and just went to bed.  
Hana's Pov:  
When I woke up, I was in a strange and unfamiliar room. "Ugh..." I groaned, gripping onto my head. The pain in my head was pounding intensely so I waited for a bit until it was starting to go away and become more bearable. I looked around and saw katanas, blue masks, and some japanese decor. 'This is obviously Hero's room.' I thought as I got up and walked out. I walked around, not bothering to look up and eventually bumped into something, causing me to fall on my butt. "Stupid wall." I muttered. "That wasn't a wall." A familiar Brooklyn accent turtle said as I looked up to see Red. "Yo." I said simply. "Hey." He said, helping me up. "Sorry about that Red, I'm kinda out of it today." I muttered. "No problem. I want to ask you something." He said suddenly. "Sure, shoot." I said coolly. "Leo told me that you said some weird stuff before passing out." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You said 'No' and 'Don't' before you passed out last night. What did you mean by that?" He asked seriously. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said trying to walk pass. I honestly didn't remember that. He kept blocking my way and I looked at him annoyed. "Red, MOVE" I said annoyed. "Not until you tell me." He said as I groaned. "Look, we just met yesterday. Now you want to know all about my past?" I asked. "Yes. I still don't trust you." he lied. It was an obvious lie that was easy to see through. "Uh huh. Then I guess I should just leave and never come back. Now what's the REAL reason?" I asked. "That was th-" "Lair. Now move or I'll MAKE you." I said threateningly. "I'd like to see you try." He said cracking his knuckles. "What are you two doing?" Hero's voice asked as he came into view. "Hey Hero. Red said that some dude named Leo told him stuff about me. I don't even know a Leo! How would this Leo dude know about what I said?!" I asked annoyed as the two looked at me strangely. "Um, Hana? I'M Leo." Hero said as I stood there dumbfounded. I suddenly walked over to Leo and shook him by his shoulders. "Why would you tell him about those weird things I said?!" I asked, shaking him rapidly. "S-sorry! He wanted to know!" Leo said nervously. I let go and walked past the two. "If you two really want to know, then I guess I'll have to tell you. BUT, you two can't tell ANYBODY. Especially Splinter or April." I said seriously as they looked at each other and nodded. "I was kidnapped, that's basically it" I shrugged. "So why don't you want Splinter to know?" Leo asked. I smiled "It's because I have no desire to burden him with my past. That's why. Well I'm going now." I said turning around and walking away, leaving the two speechless. 'Why. Why was I telling them that? I barely even know them and yet-' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone tapping on my back. I turned around in alarm and got into a fighting stance. "Whoa dudette! It's only me!" Mikey said jumping back. "O-oh. Sorry about that Mikey." I said nervously. "It's cool dudette! So what's wrong? You seem a little less... like you today." He said as I chuckled. "You've only met me yesterday. You don't know how I usually act." I said as he smiled. "Yep but I can tell because you don't seem as mean as Raph, boring like Leo, and too nerdy like Donnie." He said as I looked at him confused. "Uh... who?" I asked. "Hold on. You haven't even learned my brother's names yet, have you?" He asked as I shook my head. "Well let's go find them! Cowabunga!" Mikey said picking me up and running with me into the kitchen area. "M-Mikey!" I said flustered. "Michelangelo! Put Yumi down now!" Splinter said as Mikey obediently did so. "I apologize for his behavior Hanako." "No it's fine. He didn't have any bad intentions." I said smiling swaying back and fourth a little. "Are you alright Hanako?" He asked as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just hungry." I said with a shy smile. Splinter chuckled and nodded "As am I Hana. We should eat." "Yep. Just hold on" I said simply. "You don't need to cook, I can do it." Mikey said. "No, this is a thank you gift for letting me stay the night." I said before getting out the ingredients. "I mixed them all up and poured them into pans then throwing them into plates. It was done quickly so i got out butter and syrup before placing them on the table. "Finished." I muttered before eating breakfast and saying my goodbyes.  
Hana's Pov:  
I began to walk towards April's house but then I notice something in the corner of my eye and sighed. "You idiots again? I'm getting pretty tired of this." I said turning to see the blue haired guy again. "Listen, we aren't trying to start something. It's just that the boss want's you to join." I looked at him in confusion. "Who is this 'Boss' then?" I asked. "He's a very strong person?" He said questioning himself. "No thanks. If I were to join, I'd rather be the boss." I said before walking away. "You could!" He shouted. "Not joining!" I shouted back as I continued to walk away. As I approached April's apartment, I noticed a big guy walking out. He had blackish blue hair and was incredibly buff. I chuckled at this. 'April has a boyfriend?' before taking a picture. I waited until he was out of sight before hopping onto the rooftops to get to April's window. I knocked and she turned to me in shock before opening the window and dragging me in. "Hana! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said happily. "What? Of course I am dummy! Are you saying you thought I was that weak?" I said jokingly. "No! I didn't mean-" I chuckled "Can't you tell I was joking?" I asked as she blushed slightly "Hey! I was really worried about you!" she said as I nodded. "I know. You always are. Now then, who was that guy who just walked out of here?" I asked. "U-uh! I don't remember any-" I took out my phone and showed her the picture. "Does he look familiar to you?" I asked as she sighed. "He was only helping me out with things..." She said as I smiled. "Well you are at that age when you start developing feelings." I said as she looked at me in confusion. "So you're okay with him and I going out?" She asked as I nodded. "He seems like a strong guy who could protect you. And also, I've seen him around town with a hockey mask fighting some people." I shrugged. "That's great!" She said happily before hugging me but then stopped. "W-wait! C-Casey and I aren't going out!" She said flustered. "Sure you two aren't. He was helping you with 'things' after all." I chuckled. She turned crimson red and I laughed. "Anyways, do you wanna hang out and do something?" I asked. "Something like what?" she asked confused. "Dunno. Maybe watch a movie or something." I suggested. Suddenly April gasped. "We could have a girl's night in! Watch movies, sing karaoke, and do makeovers!" April said as I shrugged. "Sure but I'm not getting a makeover." I said as she sighed. "Fine. Well should we go out and buy some snacks?" April said as I nodded. "Yeah! that's a very important factor of a sleepover." I said with a smile. I hopped out the window and waited for April to get ready. Once she walked out I walked over to her and we walked to the store and went inside. "So what should we get?" I asked boredly. "Popcorn, soda, make up, a movie-" "Alright. You can grab the things we need while I carry the basket and pay." I said as she nodded. She was going first and I walked with her, carrying the basket with one hand and deleting Casey's picture on my phone. April inspected some items to see which were cheaper "Hey Hana?" She asked. "Hm?" I hummed. "Is it better to buy the big chocolates or multiple little ones?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "What do they cost?" "The big one is $5.99 and the little ones are 50 cents." She said as I looked at them. "The smaller ones are better. We will have 5 more squares of chocolate and have to pay $5.50 for this." I explained as she smiled happily. "Thanks~!" April sang before taking the small chocolates and adding to the basket. I grabbed some eggs, pancake mix's, and other groceries. Once I turned back to April, I saw that the basket was already full. "Too much?" She asked as I shrugged. "Well probably not. And if we do make too much food, we can give it to the others." I said simply before April pulled me to the checkout line where we payed for our items and left. While leaving the store, I felt something strange and turned to see nothing. There was nothing there so I just turned back around and continued walking. We made it back to April's house and we began to set things up. "Yo, April! Gotta go out for a bit! I'll be back in a few!" I shouted before rushing out the building. I rushed down into the sewers and put the groceries I bought and put it in their fridge stealthily before rushing home and grabbing some things. I got my backpack, clothes, PJ's, and some drawing stuff. I locked the door and went to April's house giggling. Oh, this was going to be fun  
Hana's Pov:  
As soon as I got back, I walked inside and saw that April had her pajamas on. I looked at the time. "You know it's only 4:30, right?" I asked as she shrugged. "So? It's a SLUMBER party." She said as I shrugged "Alright then." I said before taking off my clothes and put on my PJ's. I looked at April and gave her a small smile. "So, now what? I don't usually do these things so you can decide." I said as she nodded and dragged me to the kitchen. "We're going to bake cakes!" She said happily as I chuckled and nodded. I just read a book and copied it word for word before baking it alongside April's. "Uh.. so now what?" I asked. "We have to discuss boys!" April said as I chuckled. "Ah... I don't think so." I said as she looked at me confused. "Does this mean you LIKE someone?" She asked as I stuck out my tongue "Bleh, that's gross. I don't LIKE people in that way." I said with a smile. "Uh huh. Sure." She said. "Well... I guess I DO like someone." I said as she looked at me eagerly. "Really? Who!?" She asked excitedly. "Let me show you a picture of him" I said taking out my phone. I then searched up a picture of pizza and showed her. She didn't look amused at all and slightly glared at me. I sighed. "I don't like a real life person but I can show you a character I like in an anime." I said as she shrugged. "Sure, that's better than nothing. I showed her a picture of Sebastian Michaelis and her eyes sparkled. "Ooh! He's cute!" She said as I nodded. "Yeah~ Too bad he isn't real." I said swooning. She looked at me and giggled. "Aww! I've never seen you act like this before, it's cute!" She said. "And this is why I don't talk about boys." I said as she frowned. "Hey!" She said as I chuckled. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked as I shook my head. "Probably check the cakes. They might be ready." I said as she nodded. Once she left, I sighed. "Could you guys leave?." I asked turning to the window. It was the turtles. "So you knew we were here?" Leo asked. "Of course. It would be weird if I didn't." I said as they shrugged. "So sweets, who's this boy you like?" Raph asked as I flicked his forehead. He quickly recoiled cradling his head. "Ow!" He said as I quickly covered his mouth. "Hana? Is something wrong?" April shouted. "No! I'm fine!" I said before looking over at the four. I hesitated before walking into the kitchen. "Hey April, this is a rhetorical question, but what if the turtles joined our sleep over?" I asked. "You're not going to call them over are you?" She asked. "No but would you not like that?" I asked. "It's not that I wouldn't like it its just that it OUR day. I haven't hung out with you in years!" She said as I nodded. "That's what I thought. Oh! I forgot my... bra in the living room!" I said walking out the room and going out to see the turtles looking at everything. "Huh, you guys are really going all out on this." Leo said as I shrugged. "Hey could you all please leave? This is my ONLY free day to spend with April." I said as they looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" Donnie asked. "... Never mind. Can you guys just go? I promise you guys can hang out with April after today. PROMISE!" I said as they all looked at each other. They all huddled up before turning to me. "Alright we'll go if you save us some cake." Raph said as I nodded. "You've got yourselves a deal" I said as they all leapt out the window. I then ran into the kitchen to decorate my cake. April was decorating her cake and I walked over to mines before covering it with chocolate. I dumped fudge all over it and spread it everywhere on the cake. After that I then placed cake ornaments on the surface to create a small koi pond. "Whoa." April said looking over at my cake. "Mines isn't all that special. Yours is really cute and adorable." I said referring to her heart covered cake. "You think so?" She asked. I nodded and put my cake in the fridge. April then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. "Oh, nothing~" She said. She then turned and pushed me onto the couch, taking out a small tube. I looked at it confused and she took off the cap. It was lipstick. She began to put some make up on my face and once she finished, she gave me a mirror. I wasn't going to lie, I looked good.  
Hana's Pov:  
I smiled a bit "Aw, this is cute! time to take it off." I said as I grabbed a napkin. April grabbed my hand. "No! Don't wipe it off! I worked so hard on it!" She said as I sighed. "You know I don't like to wear make up. It hides who you are." I said as she shook her head. "OR, it expresses your personality." She said smiling. "I still don't want to-" "If you wear it for today, I'll wear the make you put on me for a day." she said cutting me off. I thought for a moment. "So you're saying, I can make you a clown and if I wear this, you'll be a clown for 6 more hours?" I asked. "Yes." She said as I nodded. "Alright then, sounds like fun." I said before taking the make up and putting make up on her. I didn't make her a clown, I just gave her a random style and apparently, she loved it. "This is amazing! How do you know how to do this?" She asked. "The internet." I said with a small smile. "Really? Cool! Well now... it time for karaoke~" She said as I just chuckled. She REALLY likes sleepovers, its adorable. I looked at the time and saw that it was now 7:25 and we had only done 3 activities. I wonder how long she'll make us sing.

3rd person Pov:  
The turtles waited outside and listened in on the two's sleepover. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were peeking in while Raph stood on the side and leaned on the brick wall while crossing his arms. He was honestly a bit surprised when he saw Hana in her pajamas which was just an over-sized sweater that hung off her shoulder and just barely covered her butt. She didn't seem to notice that he was blushing when he saw her which was great because he was the awesome one out the group. Her pajamas were really... revealing. It could have slipped off at any moment to reveal her in her underwear. Her...... underwear. Raph's whole face grew red as he began to think of Hana in that manner. "Raph~ Come get me~" Her voice said in a seductive matter. "You got it." Raph said with a smirk. "Raph, are you okay?" Leo's voice asked. Raph snapped out of my small daydream and realized what just happened "Y-yeah! I've got to go!" He said rushing away. Shit shit shit! I can't believe I just almost- Raph shook his head. No, I've gotta get home or somewhere private. I can't do this where people can find me. Raph thought as ran away to finish his 'business'. The turtles paid no attention to Raph, he ran away a lot but always ended up returning. The turtles watched as the two danced in perfect rhythm then sang in harmony. Whilst they were singing, Hana turned to them and winked before going back to singing. It was as if she WANTED them to continue watching. April then joined in and the two were perfectly in sync. After hours of fun, they fell asleep and the turtles went back home.


	2. Raph D*CK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon with Raph and a bit of Mikey.

3rd person pov:  
Raph left the lair quietly and went to April's apartment. He effortlessly opened the window before hopping in. He looked around and saw that April was sleeping on her bed and Hana was right beside her. He then walked over to her and looked down at her face. She was so beautiful. He loved her beautiful face, her attitude, and her body. Raph lifted the blanket off of her and used his hand to trail up her leg and to her crotch. Hana stirred a bit, moaning softly as Raph smirked. He then used the other hand to caress her breasts. As he continues, Hana's breaths got heavier. Raph slipped her shirt up and pulled off her panties before licking her. The pleasure was overwhelming and Hana couldn't hold it in anymore, she came. Her eyes slowly opened when Raph's tongue began to move faster. She looked down and saw Raph licking all over her. she tried to move away but Raph gripped on her legs and pulled her in closer, going deeper within her. "R-Raph! W-What are you-!" He looked up at Hana with a smirk. "Quiet or you're going to wake up April." He said, as Hana covered her mouth. He was going at it harder and Hana was desperately trying to move him away from her. He then began to suck on her, hard. Hana's breaths got heavier and began to pant as his sucks got harder. "R-Raph! S-Stop! I'm gonna-Ah!" She came. Her juices all flowed out of her and into Raph's mouth. Raph chuckled. "What's wrong sweetheart? Wasn't it fun?" Raph asked. "N-No, it wasn't. If you're finished now, please leave." Hana said. Raph gave out a low laugh. "Well, I'm not exactly finished yet.: He said as he stood up and showed Hana his fully erect member. It was huge, almost 1/3 of his body. "You see, I didn't exactly get to finish because I was too busy trying to help you so now, I think you should return the favor." He said, slowly making his way Towards her. "H-Hey, R-Raph, don't be so rash. W-We can do this a different time." Hana said backing away. He smirked and shook his head. "No, but we should do this again." He said pushing Hana onto her knees and pushing his member onto her face. He pushed his member onto her cheek then spoke "I know you want to Hana." He said as Hana slowly began to use her hand and stroked his member. "There, okay? Now just hurry up so I can just sleep already." Hana muttered as Raph chuckled. So she was going to be like this with him. She then started to lick it from the base and to the tip, over and over again. Once she tasted his pre-cum, she put it in her mouth. it was almost impossible for her to get it all in but she still managed to do it. She didn't seem to notice how eager she was but Raph could tell. Within a matter of minutes, she managed to make him ejaculate. She drank most of it but as he pulled out, his sperm dripped down her lips, pass her breasts, and down to her area. "Isn't this a pretty picture." Raph said as he knelt down and held her chin to make her look up as him. He then looked over to April who was still asleep and smirked before picking Hana up and pushing her against the wall. "Are you ready?" He asked her as she weakly nodded with a smile. He pushed his ember within her and began to slowly move in her. Hana let out a small moan and had the face of pure bliss. Raph loved this and kissed her. They kissed passionately and he began to move faster. "R-Raph, please.." She whispered as he smirked and went at it harder and faster, causing her to cling onto him. Both their breaths were quick and heavy. Raph like how he was making her pant this way. This all thrilled him. "Hana-" He breathed out before coming into her with a groan as she moaned loudly. "So, how was it?" Raph asked. "Horrible." Hanna muttered as he chuckled. "Playing hard to get huh?" He asked before giving her one final kiss. "As promised, I'll leave now but as you promised, you have to do this with me again next time." He said before walking out of the room and jumping out the window. Hana fell to her knees and held her head. "Ugh. Why do I like this?" Hana asked herself before sighing and smiling. "Oh well." she muttered. She then got up to go take a shower. She didn't want April to find out yet. Through all of that however, Mikey watched the whole thing. He didn't understand what was going on but knew people shouldn't know about it. He felt his lower area throb but did nothing about it. He shook his head and went back home. It was 6:25 after all, his brothers might wake up soon. He then left and went straight to their kitchen to go cook breakfast. Raph seemed a bit tired today and everyone noticed it. "Raphael my son, are you alright?" Splinter asked as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." He said. "Why? What were you doing?" Leo asked in concern. "Nothing." Raph said a little irritated. "He was wrestling Hana a bit ago." Mikey spoke up. Raph had a shocked face. "W-Wha-" "I saw you guys. I followed you after you snuck out at 4:30." Mikey replied. "Really? Well that would make sense. You guys should have included me." Donnie said as Leo and Mikey nodded. "Hey, Mikey, let's train together, NOW." Raph said dragging him out of the room. He dragged Mikey straight to another sewer area. "Raph, where are we going?" Mikey asked confused. "How long?" Raph asked. "What do you mean dude?" Mikey asked. "How long did you see us wrestling?" Raph asked, his face, scarlet red. "I followed you the whole time dude so I saw the whole thing. I wanna wrestle like that! You guys had so much fun! I've never even seen those moves before! If I learned how to do that I can beat ANYONE like that! I'll be all like 'Cowabunga!" and 'kacha!' I'll be the best ninja ever! I mean, you beat Hana! That was so cool!" Mikey said as Raph's blush grew. "T-that's a secret move! I'll teach it to you one day but you can't tell ANYONE about it! Not even Splinter!" Raph said "Not even Splinter dude? Is it that awesome?" Mikey asked as Raph nodded. "Yes. It is the ultimate move." Raph said seriously. "Alright bro! You got it." Mikey said with an eager smile. 

~A few hours later~

Hana walked out of classes and sighed. He had to do that to her on a school day? She was so tired that she could barely even pay attention in class. Hana then walked home in a daze and then realized where she was. She was in an alleyway? Why did she go this way? "Hey! That's her! Lady!" A voice shouted. Hana turned around confused and saw that it was the leader of the purple dragons, about 10 foot ninjas, along with a black haired girl. "You are the ones these useless men can't beat? I can't believe it's taken this long to find you Tang Hanako." The girl asked. She stepped into the light and my eyes widened. "Karai...?" She asked in shock. "4 years. It has taken 4 years to find you and now you are here in our own territory." She spoke with Venom in her words. "Hey Karai. So, how are you?" Hana asked "Don't try to be all friendly with me! You aren't-HEY!!!" Karai shouted as Hana jumped on top of the roof. "That's great! Now if you excuse me, I've gotta run." Hanako said before rushing away. She then jumped into another ally and was pulled into an open window before it was shut. She hid beside the window with the unknown person. They watched until she saw about 10 foot ninjas along with Karai jumped pass. Hanako then turned to see Raph along with a black haired man whom was across from them. "....Well uh... thanks. I've gotta go now. You know, I gotta go do homework and stuff." Hanako said before opening the window. "Are you stupid babe? The foot ninjas will still be out there." Raph said. "Babe? I didn't know you were in that kinda relationship Raph." The man said. Hanako's mind clicked and she looked over to the guy. "You're April's boyfriend aren't you? Casey, right?" Hana asked eagerly. "Uh, we aren't exactly dating but-" "So you like her, right?" Hana asked as he was just too stunned to say anything. "So why are they chasing you?" Raph asked her. "It's none of your business." Hana said with a small pout. "Just tell me." Raph said a bit annoyed. "No. You don't need to know." Hana said stubbornly. "What? Why are you acting like this now?" Raph asked annoyed as Han stuck out her tongue. "Well anyways, I've gotta go, see you two around!" Hana said rushing out the window and going to her house. "So, was that your girlfriend?" Casey asked. "No... she doesn't like me in that way." Raph muttered. "Then you just need to be more forward!" Casy advised. Oh, if only he knew. "So, how did she know that I liked April?" Casey asked. "It's pretty obvious." Raph admitted, but why was she being chased by them? Raph then grabbed a beer and tossed it to Casey. "Lets keep watching the wrestling match." He said before walking over to the couch. Hana rushed home completely out of breath. Why was she being so stupid? Was she- no! She couldn't be! "Hana!" Mikey's eager voice shouted. "O-Oh! Mikey! Hey! Why are you in my house?" Hana asked. "I want to fight you like how Raph did!" Mikey said happily. Hana thought he meant the fight in the lair so she happily agreed. "Alright! Show me what you've got!" Hana said as Mikey smiled and nodded. "You got it dudette!" Mikey said before getting in a stance. They then went at it. Mikey kept attacking while Hana dodged. As soon as Mikey began to falter, he used his special move. He grabbed Hanako's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Hana let out a loud squeak. "M-Mikey! W-What are you doing!?" Hana shouted. "My new secret technique!" He said before having a hand trail down to her area. His finger slipped under her skirt and into her underwear. "M-Mikey! D-Don't!" Hana let out a pleasured scream as he pushed in his finger. "Whoa dudette, are you hurt?" Mikey asked. "N-No. K-Keep going please." Hanako whispered as her juices dripped down to Mikey's fingers. "Are you sure Dudette? It sounds like it hurts." Mikey asked. "Y-Yes please." She muttered. He then continued to slip it in and out, letting her pant at every movement. Why was she doing this? Was it because she hasn't done it in a while? Because her body yearned for it? Yes, that had to be it. Mikey was getting hot again and his long hard member pushed against her back. "Are you going to finish me with your new technique?" Hana asked with a weak smile. "What? No. I don't want to hurt you." He said as she moved away. "Good. I should go shower now. I probably got 'sweat' all over you fingers. See ya." She said leaving. What the hell was that? How did he know how to do that?! Why... did it feel good? Hana shook her head. Mikey looked at his fingers and sniffed it. It didn't smell like sweat... he licked it and felt strange. What IS this? It tasted... good. Should he go tell Raph? Yeah, what if he did something bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucking lemons with swearing and shit (obviously) where SEX happens later in the chapters. If you no like them then leave. (Damn I'm rude)


End file.
